


He Fucked Her, He Fucked Her Not

by Capppixo



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Flower crown!Liam, Flower crown!Louis, I don't know, I suck at tags, M/M, They fuck in a field, fluff?, no smut though, sorry - Freeform, that's pretty much it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 01:32:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2489531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capppixo/pseuds/Capppixo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Liam catches his boyfriend cheating, with his sister, (it's not something he does often) he likes to go down the road and make flower crowns to de-stress. Louis just so happens to do the same thing today.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Fucked Her, He Fucked Her Not

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I thought this up and I hope it's not too shit for your liking, I was going to write the smut but I just didn't feel comfortable enough, sorry, (I'm a little disappointed myself, I know).
> 
> Lots of love, enjoy xx

Niall had warned him, 'Don't go there, he'll break your heart, he's only in it for sex' but did Liam listen? Of course not. He had to go and develop fucking feelings.

Liam brings his hand to his cheek and notices he's crying. He could probably get away with saying its hay fever, he is sitting in a meadow full of fricken daisies. They look so stupid, all flowers do but today Liam feels a particular hatred towards the innocent flower.

'Don't get mad at the flowers' he mentally scolds himself. 'They weren't fucking someone else in your bed when you got home. They weren't fucking your sister more importantly'

He lets out a deep sigh and picks at the flowers. This is what he came here for, to make daisy chains, his most effective calming technique. He didn't walk 6 blocks from his house to wallow in self pity. Okay the guy of his dreams, who he'd finally made it official with, cheated on him, with his sister, in his bed, but still.

"There's more fish in the sea, I'll find some one else" he whispers to himself as he pulls the petals off a flower. "Fuck him anyways, didn't like the sex that much. I hate being bottom"

"Yeah, well fuck you too. You're an arsehole and your dick didn't even fucking satisfy me" Liam hears someone yell. He looks up to see a boy, most likely his age, with feathery brown hair falling in his face. Liam watches as he pushes buttons on his phone then throws it in the direction of the river not far from the edge of the field.

He turns his back to Liam and for a second Liam thinks he's going to leave but he falls face first into the grass. After watching the stranger for a minute or two Liam goes back to the flowers in his hand, a half finished crown resting in front of his feet.

"Fuck, are you serious? You piece of shit just fucking, ugh. Why won't you just make a fucking crown? Oh my god, Mr Flower if you don't do what I say I'm going to kill all your children" the last sentence catches Liam's attention (he can't help it, he's a curious creature) and he looks up to find the boy with a flower in his face, pointing at it and scolding it as if its a child.

Before he realises what's he doing he's standing behind the boy, his shadow cast over him causing him to look up. "Can I help you?" He asks, sass laced through his voice and very evident on his face.

"I-I, di-did you need h-help with the, the uh, crown" Liam stutters out because, my goodness this boy is gorgeous. He crinkles his eyebrows in confusion then eyes Liam up slowly, his eyes stopping when he spots the finished halo in Liam's hand.

"Give me that one and I'll let you help me" he remarks, hand held out and waiting for it. Liam's such a gentleman that he just carefully places it on the boys head and proceeds to sit in front of him without a word.

"'M Louis" the boys says.

"Liam" he mutters back, and this boys-Louis'-eyes are the most mesmerising shade of blue he's ever seen.

"Well quit staring and help me" Louis almost barks, throwing his bunch of flowers (if you could call them that anymore) at Liam's face and leans back to lie down in the grass.

"I'm not making it for you" Liam argues throwing them back.

"Excuse me?"

"I said I'm not making the crown for you, if you want another I will show you how to make it but I'm not doing all the work here" Liam surprises himself with the tone in his voice but it gets Louis to listen. With a deep sigh Louis sits up and picks more flowers.

"I'm guessing these ones are useless now" he says gesturing to the ball of stems that he was attempting to use before. Liam nods and picks flowers of his own.

"Okay so um, you gotta twist them like this" Liam attempts to show him what to do with his flowers before looking up and seeing the frustration on Louis' face as he almost tears his own apart. "No, you need to be more careful. They break pretty easy so......" he trails off as Louis shoots him a death glare.

"I'm a little angry right now okay? Just give me like five minutes to let off some steam, then I won't brake the precious flowers" Louis snaps, throwing his flowers at Liam's face (again) and getting up to walk away.

"My boyfriend cheated on me" Liam blurts out causing Louis to stop in his tracks and turn around. "I still live with my mum. But I got home and went into my room and he was going at it with my sister, on my bed. I caught them right at the peek of their moment if you get what I mean"

"I'm sorry mate" Louis says as he sits back down, arm against Liam's, and rubs small circles into the dip in Liam's lower back.

"It's fine. My mate warned me, he said 'he's only with you for sex' all that kind of stuff, but I didn't listen did I?" He sniffs, wiping the tears that have started falling. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't be telling you all this"

"It's alright, just broke up with my boyfriend too. He said, and I quote, 'I'm not gay anymore, I like vaginas now'" Louis scoffs.

"I'm pretty sure it doesn't work like that" Liam chuckles. "O'well, his loss"

"Yeah but Harry could have me back in a second if he wanted to, he's so beautiful. Wanna see?" Liam nods, biting his tongue so he doesn't ruin this nice moment the two are having by saying something ridiculously stupid. He watches as Louis searches for and pulls his phone out of the grass a couple of meters away and shows him a whole album dedicated to this Harry guy.

He must admit, the guy is beautiful, chocolate curls and dimpled cheeks, but he doesn't know why someone like Louis would go for some like Harry. Louis is petite and pixie like, apart from the small amount of stumble building along his jaw line and the doodles of tattoos on his right forearm.  
Harry is covered in tattoos and there's piercing all over his face. He's quite muscular too, he obviously works out.

"We were together a year and a half last week and now he decides he likes to eat pussy, what a fucking cunt. I can't believe I went for him" Louis growls throwing his phone away again.

The boys sit there in silence for a while, neither knowing how to continue the conversation. Suddenly there's music quietly floating through the air and Louis is scrambling round trying to find his phone again. Liam just watches as Louis talks quietly into the phone, nodding every so often before he comes and sits in front of Liam.

Liam sits in silence playing 'he fucked her, he fucked her not' with some of his daisies as Louis continues his crown. After his third flower (they all ended with 'he fucked her') Liam's starting to get annoyed that the flowers aren't even helping him get over the stupid black quiff, dark stubble, millions of tattoos, deep brown eyes and tan skin that is Zayn Malik.

"Here you go" Louis says suddenly, thrusting his hands in Liam's face. "Because I have your one"

And then Liam notices that there's actually a crown there. Barely. The flowers are only just attached. Liam wouldn't dare wear that.

"I'll put it on for you" Louis smiles leaning forward.

"It's okay, thank you" Liam rushes moving out of the way.

"Just put it on"  
"I'm fine"  
"Please wear it"  
"I'm good"  
"Just for 10 minutes?"  
"No thanks"

Then suddenly Louis is pushing him backwards onto the grass and straddling his hips with his face extremely close to Liam's as he positions the halo in Liam's hair.

Louis licks his lips before folding his arms and resting them on Liam's chest as he admires his handy work. He wriggles back to make himself more comfortable and Liam can feel himself thickening in his jeans while Louis just kisses at the blush thats risen on his cheeks with a giggle.

Wait, what? They're strangers this shouldn't be happening. Then Louis kisses the corner of Liam's mouth and he forgets all things logical and just goes with it because it'll just be like a one night (lunchtime) stand, right? He can totally do this.

Liam can feel this pull in his chest, his heart more specifically, that he's never felt before. His thoughts about it get brushed aside when Louis' tongue slides along his bottom lip.

Liam's thoughts are jumbled and he doesn't notice his eyes are closed until he hears Louis sigh in content above him and he's wishing he could see what it looks like. Louis' mouth feels natural against his, even though the kiss has turned to more teeth and tongue than lips.

"Fuck" Louis mutters pulling back. "Sorry, I don't know wh- shit don't move" he growls when Liam lifts himself up on his elbows. Louis pushes him back down and rests his head on Liam's chest, letting out a deep sigh.

"Did I do something wrong?" Liam asks, curious as to why they had to stop. Louis shakes his head, shuffling his body a little lower and -Oh that's why they stopped.

"You think it'll go away?" Louis asks rolling off and onto the grass. "'Cause I can help you with yours if you want"

Okay, so Liam broke up with his cheating boyfriend, who he thought he loved, mere hours ago but he doesn't care right now because there's this beautiful, perfect human being in front of him offering to relieve his erection in some way or another and it's just making him harder so he finds himself stuttering out a 'yeah, sure, please do' while he imagines all the ways this could go.

"Just let me prep myself then. Shouldn't take too long, did it before I came" Louis smiles as he undoes his jeans, his top somehow already missing, and shuffles them off. Liam's not gonna lie, fucking Louis into the ground was one of the ways he pictured this going.

"Let me do it" he hears himself say. Louis is nodding eagerly as Liam places an arm either side of his hips before moving his hand up Louis' torso, tweaking his already hard nipples.

"Got lube in my back pocket" Louis whimpers as Liam's other hand ghosts over his pants. He reaches over and pulls out the lube as promised and a foil packet. "Was on my way to Harry's" Louis smiles sadly.

Liam just leans down for a rushed kiss before popping the cap and pouring a generous amount on his hand.

~

"Suits you" Liam breaths as Louis rolls off to lay next to him.

"What the 'I just had sex' look or the flower crown?" Louis replies after taking a deep breath.

"Both" Sure Liam wanted to fuck Louis into the ground but Louis riding him turned out to be ten times better.

"Same time tomorrow then?" Louis asks sitting up and sifting through the articles of clothing to find his things. Liam's eyes go wide as he turns to look at the blue eyed boy. "I'm kidding Li. Just let me find my phone and I'll give you my number" he laughs pulling up his briefs.

Liam nods and follows Louis' steps in getting himself dressed. Once both boys are fully clothed, and Louis has found his phone, they exchange numbers.

"Who was that on the phone earlier? Before we, you know, did things" Liam asks, hands flailing round as he dances round the right word for what just happened.

"Uh, it was Harry actually" Louis breaths. "Wanted to apologise. Wanted to work things out, get back together" 

"And?"  
"I said no, obviously. He fucked me over, he broke up with me and five minutes later he wants to apologise and get back together? I don't fucking think so, who does he think he is?" Anyone would be able to see that Louis is angry, his face red as he growls out his speech.

"Must be enchanted by that arse of yours, most likely wants it back" Liam shrugs trying to lighten the mood a little.

"Well it's yours now so he better back the fuck off" Louis immediately tenses after he's spoken. "I mean, it's not, you don't have to, it's mine so...."

"Really? I was kinda hoping I got to keep it" Liam pouts. The smile that almost breaks Louis' face is one that Liam never wants to forget, he doesn't want to see it leave. Unless of course he had no choice because the lips that created that smile are against his.

"So um, this a thing or.....?" Liam's left slightly confused after all the anger and kissing is done with.

"We only just meet and you wanna say we're a couple?" Louis fake gasps causing a blush to form on Liam's cheeks. "I'm just kidding babes, call me tomorrow and we'll talk about it, okay?"

Liam nods and watches Louis walk away, swaying his hips ever-so-slightly. And if Liam happens to get off to the thought of blue eyes, feathered hair and a rather perky arse later that night, no one has to know but him.

**Author's Note:**

> As always thanks for reading kudos and comments are always appreciated and you can visit me here on tumblr capppixo.tumblr.com (◡‿◡✿)
> 
> Or, if you want to ask me questions, give your opinion or ideas/suggestions on/about this or another story, you can Kik me: Capppixo


End file.
